User blog:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY/The 500: Massive Song Binge Marathon
It seems that Fatal has started a war with song binge marathons. He initially chose to choose 100 songs to listen to and give some personal opinions on it. Then, Devin strikes back with his own marathon. Now, to step it up to the next level, I am going to listen to 500 songs of any genre and give my very brief opinion on each. This is going to take a LONG TIME, but I will try and update this blog daily. The plan is to do 20 songs a day for 25 days, but due to other circumstances, that might change. Some days you might not see an update, other days you can see more than needed. You can also suggest multiple songs by the same artist, but I am allowing a max of 5 per artist. With all of that being said, let the 500 commence. 1. Aerosmith - Amazing - Well, it seems that one of my personal favorite rock bands has decided to kick off this list. Steven Tyler's infamous vocals over this hard rock tune give for a mellow experience for the 5 minutes 56 seconds runtime of this 1993 tune that didn't really hit the mainstream that hard (peaking at #72 in the US.) 2. Aesop Rock - None Shall Pass '''- This 2007 alternative hip-hop track threw me off. I never really expected to be listening to this kind of music to begin with, but the amount of words in Aesop Rock's vocabulary is amazing, meaning that nothing sounded repetitive at all. Enjoyable to listen to from beginning to end. 3. '''Alice Deejay - Better Off Alone - Our first electronic song of this marathon has reached my ears. A lot of people know this song as it was heavily sampled by David Guetta in his 2010s track "Play Hard" (Which I didn't care for). Over some relaxing eurodance beats, Alice Deejay has managed to create a track perfect to get any club's dance floor moving at any given time that this song is played. One word: AMAZING. 4. The Antlers - Putting the Dog to Sleep - Oh boy, some indie rock. Initiate the feeling of being on marijuana during the entire duration of a song like this. I'm not saying that like it's a bad thing, but seriously, it's actually enjoyable to listen to. A slow tune, but the vocals are better than a lot of mainstream indie artists. 5. Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? - More indie rock. Although this is more enjoyable to listen to than "Putting the Dog to Sleep", I do feel like a lot of indie rock/stoner rock (Yes, stoner rock is a thing) is almost the same thing for each tune. But still, great track from this British band. 6. Metallica - One - You can't really have a song binge marathon without a few classics. I haven't really listened to Metallica as much as I should (Battery, Master of Puppets, etc.), but this track off of Metallica's 1988 album ...And Justice For All is nothing short of a masterpiece that every metal fan has listened to at one time or another. 7. Soundgarden - Room a Thousand Years Wide - Well, that screaming and hard guitar riff intro caught me off guard. This is a true indication that I need to listen to more grunge (I can't say that I like grunge after only listening to Nirvana), but this track does reach its peak in the final minute of the track with Kim Thayil's amazing guitar shredding that sounds reminiscent of Metallica. 8. Chance the Rapper '- Acid Rain' - The first rap entry on this marathon, Chance the Rapper has managed to make a solemn sounding rap track that sounds similar to Eminem, even down to the lyrics of the song. Not much really needs to be said about this other than it's a must-listen. 9. Green Day - Basket Case - I've been listening to this song for quite some time now, but I never really gave some of my personal thoughts on it. The song's lyrics deal with lead singer Billie Joe Armstrong's struggle with anxiety which provides for a perfect tune to listen to when you're in "that mood". 10. Eminem - Stan - An Eminem classic. Despite the massive controversy that surrounded the song, namely its music video, this song has been hailed as one of my favorite Eminem tracks, due in part by it telling the story of a deranged fan who goes down a mental spiral to the point where he takes his own life because Eminem wasn't writing back to him. The ending where Eminem is finally writing back to the now-dead Stan proved to be a shocking finale to such a powerful track. 11. Fox Stevenson - Endless - Oh, Fox Stevenson, you gave me an amazing first impression when I first heard "All This Time", and now you give me this. There is no denying that this artist from Leeds, United Kingdom, has an amazing vocal talent, but I was not really expecting dubstep for this track. Still, an enjoyable experience from beginning to end. 12. The Eagles - Hotel California - If you haven't heard this song, there's a pretty good chance you might get shunned from everyone else. This Eagles classic has been one of my favorite slow rock tracks throughout my life, and it never gets old, even if I listen to it on repeat for several hours. Not much explanation needs to be said other than this is another must-listen. 13. Deadmau5 - Professional Griefers (feat. Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance) - I couldn't resist showing the Mau5 some love on this list. This standout track from his 2012 effort >album title goes here< gladly shows how Joel can still make an exceptional track on an album that got a mixed response overall. Gerard Way's amazing vocals also add a sense of rebellion and anarchy, which in turn makes the track live up to its valor. 14. Artie Rumptz - The Ghosts in Your Head - What in the absolute hell am I listening to? I can understand that he made this song using only synths on Audiobox, but after a while, all that comes to mind is Lavender Town for some reason. It's a great track for listening to while you're alone, but not so much when you're at a party. 15. The Faint - Agenda Suicide - Some dance-punk and new wave have managed to creep its way on here. Lyrically, the song is about overwork to people to get "pretty little homes", similar to lyrics from Rage Against the Machine. This was nice tune to listen to after listening to the previous entry, and I am planning to listen to more work from The Faint in the future. 16. Daft Punk - Instant Crush - The French electronic music duo have recently been riding high on the massive success of Random Access Memories and its mind-numbing nu-disco vibes. The song features Julian Casablancas' amazing, almost robot sounding, vocals that give the song a feeling that you have accidentally time-traveled back to the 1970s or 80s. One of my favorite albums of 2013 for sure. 17. OneRepublic - If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic is a band that I cannot hate. Although before hearing the original version, I was far too familiar with Alesso's remix of the track. With that in mind, Ryan Tedder delivers some heavy-hitting vocals that desrcibe Tedder's aerophobia and how he has had to cope with it. These vocals gives this electropop song an amazing vibe and a song to listen to when bored. 18. Pendulum - The Fountain - My favorite band has made its way onto this list. One of the closing tracks to the band's 2010 album, Immersion, this song is a drum and bass track infused with elements of electronic rock that give it a chilled out vibe from beginning to end, especially with Porcupine Tree frontman Steven Wilson at the helm with his amazing vocals. 19. Insan3lik3 - Shorty (feat. Miyoki) - A lot of people who listen to Monstercat have definitely heard of Insan3lik3, who is known for his nu-disco tracks and vibes. This song is no exception to his ever-growing list of tracks that give you the feeling of wanting to kick back, relax, and tune out the rest of society. 20. John Legend - All of Me - Who hasn't heard this song? Although the song has an amazing piano accompaniment, Legend's vocals sound bland throughout the entire song, making the song lose its edge to the point where it gets kind of annoying trying to listen to it. Other than that, I love listening to this track instrumental. 21. Cage the Elephant - Telescope - I've heard of CTE ever since I heard their 2009 single In One Ear. So heading into this track with the same expectations from that track was not the smartest move. It sounds more indie in style than In One Ear which make it for a more, should I say, bland experience, but it was still an alright song to listen to. 22. Linkin Park - Keys to the Kingdom - Who hasn't heard of Linkin Park? I've been listening to this band for as long as I can remember, but this song was quite a drastic change from their usual style. The opener to their 2014 album The Hunting Party starts with Chester Bennington's screaming and distorted vocals, similar to those from his days in Stone Temple Pilots. The guitar playing throughout this entire song lets the listener know that this is not the Linkin Park they have been growing accustomed to for the past several years. 23. Kanye West - All of the Lights - Oh, Kanye, when is there ever going to be a time when your face is not plastered all over the news for something stupid? One of the better tracks of his 2010 effort My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy, it features an all star ensemble that provides background vocals for the hook that can make listeners name off every voice that they can recognize. This is one song to definitely to check out. 24. Imogen Heap - Speeding Cars - This British singer has certainly impressed me with this track, first "Hide and Seek" and now this. She has an amazing vocal range and with the beautiful, almost melancholic, piano accompaniment in the background, I never stopped clicking the replay button on this one. 25. Run The Jewels - A Christmas Fucking Miracle - You can't have a song title like this and not feature some Christmas elements in it. Once the jingle bells die out, it turns into a weird bass ensemble with some impressive rapping from Killer Mike, one half of the hip-hop duo. Now all I have is one question: Is there a chance we might hear this at the next Christmas party? 26. Type O Negative - Summer Breeze - That fucking guitar solo intro, man, it sets the mood for the rest of the song right off the bat. I never stopped putting the song back at the very beginning just to continue hearing that riff. Once I stopped abusing the rewind button, I was treated to vocals that sounded like the lead singer from Rammstein singing in a train tunnel. Overall, this was a decent song with some creepy-as-fuck vocals. 27. The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's - OK. I couldn't resist putting this song on here. This gives the extremely popular indie game a completely different outlook on what it actually is. The song makes the animatronics from the game seem all innocent, but in reality, they just want to kill you. Nonetheless, this song was a great experience for over 2 and a half minutes, especially with the animatronic screech that finishes off this cult hit. 28. Coldplay - Up In Flames - Well, I wasn't expecting that hip-hop-sounding bass to begin this track. Unfortunately, I never really got into Coldplay that much, so this song wasn't what I was expecting from an album like Mylo Xyloto, which gave me tracks such as "Princess of China" and "Hurts Like Heaven". Still, this song has a lot of (Surprise, surprise) melancholy that is the driving force of the entire track, which gives it a wonderful experience. 29. Falcon Funk - Easy '''- Another Monstercat artist is featured here, this time with glitch hop. Well known on the label for tracks like his most recent, "Pounce", he brings us another club banger that is sure to get someone out there off of their feet. This is certainly a track that is too good to pass up. 30. '''Feint - New Beginnings - Another Monstercat alumni, Feint brings some drum and bass to the table. Released around the time that Monstercat 003 was in the works, Feint manages to make a chilled-out liquid DnB track that is sure to give you vivid visions. Every time I hear something that is liquid drum and bass, there is literally no way to get me to turn it off, and "New Beginnings" is no exception. 31. Imagine Dragons - Lost Cause - I love this song's dark mood that puts you in the mind of someone undergoing depression. The booming vocals throughout the song have a poweful message about the issue and certainly one of Imagine Dragons' best. 32. Disturbed - Facade - Some nice metal for my ears. I have heard of Disturbed ever since the first time that the cult classic "Down With the Sickness" reached my eardrums. The closing track to their 2008 album Indestructible is certainly one metal track that's becoming an earworm. 33. Rage Against the Machine - Bulls on Parade - They rally round the family/With a pocket full of shells. This is one of my favorite songs by the Los Angeles-based rap metal band. In fact, this was the song that got me introduced to RAtM. It has remained one of my favorite songs for a long time, and is certainly one of the best from Evil Empire. 34. Coldplay - Viva La Vida - Who hasn't heard this song by now? This 2009 hit from this British band didn't really catch on to me initially. It was only 3 years after the song came out that I started to like it, even though I would rather listen to "Lovers in Japan". 35. Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit - What's that smell? It might be some of the deodorant that this song is named after. Credited as the song that brought the grunge genre into the mainstream, a lot of people think that this song is overrated. I never really paid attention to the lyrics, only knowing part of the chorus. That explains the reason why I love listening to this song instrumentally. 36. Imagine Dragons - Radioactive - Certainly one of my favorites from ID, it's a funny story of how I managed to get hooked onto this song. To make it a long story short, it involves a gas mask, a blaring stereo, and several cop cars. You fill in the rest. 37. The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army - I think this is one of the few songs that I actually like by The White Stripes, another one being "Icky Thump". With that being said, I personally enjoyed this song to a certain extent. Sure, the song's lyrics are catchy and the opening riff is highly recognizable, but it does get annoying. 38. Eminem - Without Me - Take from Eminem's 2002 effort The Eminem Show, this song has a catchy beat similar to what I heard on an earlier track by the name of The Real Slim Shady. Eminem's early rapping is, of course, drastically different to what it was for Relapse and Recovery, although nowadays he is trying to go back to his roots. Getting back to this song, this is certainly a track that I cannot forget, no matter how many times I try to. 39. 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. 77. 78. 79. 80. 81. 82 83. 84. 85. 86. 87. 88. 89. 90. 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100. 101. 102. 103. 104. 105. 106. 107. 108. 109. 110. 111. 112. 113. 114. 115. 116. 117. 118. 119. 120. 121. 122. 123. 124. 125. 126. 127. 128. 129. 130. 131. 132. 133. 134. 135. 136. 137. 138. 139. 140. 141. 142. 143. 144. 145. 146. 147. 148. 149. 150. 151. 152. 153. 154. 155. 156. 157. 158. 159. 160. 161. 162. 163. 164. 165. 166. 167. 168. 169. 170. 171. 172. 173. 174. 175. 176. 177. 178. 179. 180. 181. 182 183. 184. 185. 186. 187. 188. 189. 190. 191. 192. 193. 194. 195. 196. 197. 198. 199. 200. 201. 202. 203. 204. 205. 206. 207. 208. 209. 210. 211. 212. 213. 214. 215. 216. 217. 218. 219. 220. 221. 222. 223. 224. 225. 226. 227. 228. 229. 230. 231. 232. 233. 234. 235. 236. 237. 238. 239. 240. 241. 242. 243. 244. 245. 246. 247. 248. 249. 250. 251. 252. 253. 254. 255. 256. 257. 258. 259. 260. 261. 262. 263. 264. 265. 266. 267. 268. 269. 270. 271. 272. 273. 274. 275. 276. 277. 278. 279. 280. 281. 282 283. 284. 285. 286. 287. 288. 289. 290. 291. 292. 293. 294. 295. 296. 297. 298. 299. 300. 301. 302. 303. 304. 305. 306. 307. 308. 309. 310. 311. 312. 313. 314. 315. 316. 317. 318. 319. 320. 321. 322. 323. 324. 325. 326. 327. 328. 329. 330. 331. 332. 333. 334. 335. 336. 337. 338. 339. 340. 341. 342. 343. 344. 345. 346. 347. 348. 349. 350. 351. 352. 353. 354. 355. 356. 357. 358. 359. 360. 361. 362. 363. 364. 365. 366. 367. 368. 369. 370. 371. 372. 373. 374. 375. 376. 377. 378. 379. 380. 381. 382 383. 384. 385. 386. 387. 388. 389. 390. 391. 392. 393. 394. 395. 396. 397. 398. 399. 400. 401. 402. 403. 404. 405. 406. 407. 408. 409. 410. 411. 412. 413. 414. 415. 416. 417. 418. 419. 420. 421. 422. 423. 424. 425. 426. 427. 428. 429. 430. 431. 432. 433. 434. 435. 436. 437. 438. 439. 440. 441. 442. 443. 444. 445. 446. 447. 448. 449. 450. 451. 452. 453. 454. 455. 456. 457. 458. 459. 460. 461. 462. 463. 464. 465. 466. 467. 468. 469. 470. 471. 472. 473. 474. 475. 476. 477. 478. 479. 480. 481. 482 483. 484. 485. 486. 487. 488. 489. 490. 491. 492. 493. 494. 495. 496. 497. 498. 499. 500. Category:Blog posts